Una nueva esperanza
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: Han pasado 5 años de su ultima visita a Cefiro y las guerreras magicas continuan con sus vidas en Tokio sin saber que recibiran la visita de sus viejos amigos solo que Marina ya no es la misma. Sigan y lean es un MarinaxClef
1. Una vida Nueva

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 1**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que las guerreras mágicas regresaron de su segunda visita a Céfiro y Vivian normalmente pero sin poder olvidar a los amores que las marcaron, aun así con el recuerdo de aquel mundo fantástico, trataban de seguir su vida en la tierra.

Acostumbraban reunirse en la torre de Tokio cada 15 días para contarse de sus vidas; la torre ya era su punto de encuentro, hoy se verían nuevamente.

Torre de Tokio.

Marina: ya me aburrí de esperarlas, tardan demasiado

Lucy¡¡¡¡Marina!!!! Perdón por la demora pero se me hizo tarde

Anais: lo siento pero mi clase se extendió más de lo normal

Marina: no se preocupen (con una sonrisa triste y su voz algo decaída)

Lucy: otra vez estas triste, vamos alégrate

Marina: tranquilas chicas estoy en perfectas condiciones

Anais: eso no es cierto, no haz vuelto a ser la misma Marina de siempre

Marina: chicas de verdad estoy bien

Lucy: mentira, bueno pero si no quieres sonreír no te obligaremos, solo recuerda que somos amigas y nos preocupamos mucho por ti

Marina: (con una sonrisa, aunque no completa) muchas gracias amigas

Anais: y díganme como van sus estudios?

Lucy: muy bien, sabes que me encantan los animales y la veterinaria realmente es mi profesión y a ustedes como les ha ido?

Anais: pues los maestros están muy felices con mi desempeño y quieren que cree una red de sistemas para toda la universidad. Y tu Marina?, que tal te da la medicina, nunca pensamos verte en una profesión de esas (N/A: para aclarar, Anais estudia ingeniería de sistemas)

Marina: realmente me gusta, pensaba que no era lo mió pero ahora estoy segura que es lo que quiero

Lucy: estamos felices en nuestros estudios y eso es lo importante, pero díganme, ustedes todavía piensan en Céfiro?

Marina: siempre

Anais: no es un lugar fácil de olvidar

Marina: (con una mirada picara y una sonrisa traviesa) un lugar o una persona????

Anais: º/////º……

Lucy: jijijij, eso es, por eso no haz tenido novio, esperas a Paris

Marina: usted no diga nada señorita Shido, ya que solo suspira por cierto espadachín mágico cuyo nombre no voy a decir pero empieza por la letra L

Lucy: º/////º……

Marina: jajajaja me encanta molestarlas chicas

Anais: y que hay de ti Marina? Ya lo olvidaste?

Lucy y Marina: a quien?????

Anais: no te hagas, quien mas sino al gran mago de Céfiro

Lucy: te gusta Guru Clef??????!!!!!!!!!

Marina: º/////º……

Anais: vamos Lucy, eso era bastante obvio

Lucy: eso es cierto?

Marina: (en un suspiro y desanimada) si es cierto, siempre estuve enamorada de Clef

Anais: y ahora? Aun lo amas o ya lo olvidaste?

Lucy: recuerda que te casas en un mes

Marina: así es, pero recuerden que es mas por compromiso que por cualquier otra cosa. Kai es muy tierno pero no lo amo, yo….yo…aun amo a Clef a pesar de que nunca se lo dije

Lucy: Marina, lo siento, no quería ponerte triste

Marina: no se preocupen, además aunque lo volviera a ver no creo que me corresponda….dentro de un mes me casare con Kai y….olvidare a Clef

Anais: estas segura de querer casarte?

Marina: la verdad no, pero como saben, es algo que estaba arreglado desde hace mucho, mis padres querían hacer crecer las acciones de los Ryuuzaki y cerrar algunas deudas y para ello debo casarme con el hijo de la familia Oshima, así pagare la deuda, incrementare las acciones y cumpliré el ultimo deseo de mis padres (se pone a llorar)

Lucy: vamos Marina, no te pongas triste, yo se lo que es no tener a mis padres conmigo

Marina: (aun llorando) pero si no hubieran hecho ese viaje, no hubieran muerto en ese terrible accidente aéreo, es mas, hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera ido, así también hubiera muerto

Anais: no digas eso!!!! Estas viva y debes agradecer por eso

Marina: de que sirve la vida si estas muerta por dentro!!!!!

Lucy: sabes que no nos gusta oírte hablar así

Marina: lo siento chicas, pero esa es la realidad, cuando mis padres murieron y murió la esperanza de regresar a Céfiro una parte mía murió con ellos

Anais: pero nos tenemos las tres y lograremos salir adelante juntas

Lucy: así es, siempre estaremos juntas

Marina:…… chicas tengo que hacer unos arreglos mañana para la boda, me acompañan?

Lucy: por supuesto!!!!!

Anais: no tengo nada que hacer, así que claro

Marina: entonces que tal si nos encontramos aquí mañana a las 11am

Lucy: claro

Anais: perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana chicas

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejano conocido como Céfiro se llevaba a cabo una junta en un gran salón

Paris: es cierto lo que dices Guru Clef????

Guru Clef: así es

Latís: entonces dices que podemos ir a Mundo Místico???

Guru Clef: si, ya esta todo listo

Caldina: que felicidad, podremos ver a las chicas

Ascot: y podremos ir todos?

Guru Clef: no hay ningún problema encontré la forma

Presea: y ustedes creen que después de tantos años aun nos recuerden

Caldina: claro que si!!!! Siempre fueron unas chicas muy especiales, que bien que ahora podremos verlas y conocer Mundo Místico!!!!!

Ráfaga: calma querida

Caldina: aguafiestas

Paris: entonces que esperamos, vayámonos ya

Guru Clef: no tan rápido Paris, he usado mucha magia por ello debo descansar esta noche, mañana iremos a Mundo Místico

Caldina: no desesperes Paris, mañana podrán ver a sus amores chicos

Ascot, Latís, Paris y Clef (pero este ultimo muy sutilmente): º///////º

Ráfaga: entonces esta decidido, mañana partiremos

Latís: y la ropa????

Caldina: no se preocupen, yo me encargo, trabajare duro todo el día y la noche y tendré trajes para todos

Presea: pero tú sabes como se visten en Mundo Místico????

Ascot: Guru Clef, me parece que en tu biblioteca hay un libro sobre Mundo Místico, tal vez diga algo

Guru Clef: iré a buscarlo (se retira)

Presea: si es así yo te ayudare

Caldina: claro, las chicas se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando nos vean

Ráfaga: siempre me ha intrigado Mundo Místico, por fin lo conoceré

Paris: ya estoy impaciente

Latís: cálmate, ya pronto veras a Anais

Paris: (con una mirada picara) y tu a Lucy

Latís: º/////º……..

Paris: y tu Ascot?, dime, muy emocionado por ver a Marina?

Ascot: º/////º bue…bueno….yo…yo (interrumpido)

Guru Clef: (con una mirada muyyyyy…… seria) aquí esta el libro y hay algunas imágenes y descripciones

Caldina: perfecto, eso servirá, empezare de una vez

Presea: te ayudo, vamos

Paris: si "mañana te veré, Anais"

Latís: "Lucy, te amo, me seguirás amando?"

Ascot: "Marina"

Clef: "Mundo Místico nos espera o mejor dicho que me espera?"

CONTINUARA…………..


	2. Reencuentro

_Hola, primero que todo quiero agradecer a quienes han leído mi historia y especialmente a Tenshi of Valhalla a quien le agradezco por su comentario y por sus historias que me inspiraron para escribir y también a Xoxinita, muchas gracias por tu comentario y te prometo que tan pronto acabe con esta historia haré una dedicada a la pareja FuuxFerio. Bueno, espero que el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado._

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 2**

A la mañana siguiente Marina se despertó algo desanimada como todos los días y se alisto para su encuentro con las chicas en la torre se Tokio, quienes al mismo tiempo también se alistaban para su reunión.

En céfiro ya todos estaban listos para su viaje, así que se reunieron en el salón del trono para ver los trajes que había diseñado Caldina y así colocárselos.

(N/A: Bueno aquí voy a hacer una descripción de cómo estaban vestidos: en primer lugar los chicos: Latís llevaba unos jeans de color negro y una camisa negra de manga corta cos los 3 primeros botones superiores desabrochados. Paris llevaba unos pantalones camuflados verde militar con una blusa amarilla. Ascot llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro con una camisa verde limón de manga corta. Ráfaga llevaba un unos jeans iguales a los de Ascot con una blusa de color rojo de manga larga y por ultimo Guru Clef llevaba unos pantalones negros con una camisa color blanca de manga larga. Todos se veían muy bien, por no decir que muyyyyyy sexys. En cuanto a las chicas: Presea llevaba un pantalón de color café oscuro con un saco naranja de manga larga y Caldina llevaba una falda arriba de las rodillas, un poco corta de color blanco, con una blusa de ¾ rosada. Bueno, ahora si continuamos con la historia)

Latís: segura que así se visten en mundo místico????

Caldina: claro, eso decía en el libro, no te preocupes todos se ven muy bien

Paris: tienes razón, esta ropa es extraña pero debo decir que nos sienta a la perfección. Entonces ahora vamos!!!!!!

Guru Clef: esta bien, esta bien, no te desesperes, vamos al portal, se encuentra en el cuarto de la corona

Así nuestros queridos habitantes de Céfiro se dirigieron al cuarto de la corona y así es como se acercaban cada vez más a su visita a Tokio.

Torre de Tokio

Lucy: hola chicas (N/A: pensaran que estoy obsesionada con la ropa, pero me parece importante decir como están vestidas las chicas y como las encontraran sus amores. Bueno, Lucy llevaba una falda escocesa a cuadros rojos y negros con un saco rojo por encima, medias veladas rojas, botines de color negro y una boina roja adornaba su cabeza, cabe decir que usaba su cabello suelto)

Anais: hola, justo a tiempo, pues aquí estamos, dinos Marina a donde vamos (N/A: Anais estaba vestida con un vestido color verde manzana que llegaba a sus rodillas y de manga larga y cuello tortuga, sandalias blancas y tenia el cabello a media espalda, se lo había dejado crecer)

Marina: (N/A: estaba vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba a mitad de la pierna mas debajo de las rodillas y terminaba en picos, con una camisa de botones manga larga de color azul marino, botas largas negras hasta las rodillas y su cabello igual de largo recogido en una trenza francesa) bueno, tengo una cita con la modista para ver los últimos detalles del vestido y después de eso tengo que ir a… (Interrumpida)

De repente apareció una luz cegadora que ilumino la torre de Tokio y al extinguirse dejo ver a siete personas paradas y un poco confundidas. Al parecer nadie aparte de las tres chicas noto este extraño fenómeno.

Ascot: funciono?????

Presea: eso parece

Ráfaga: ya no estamos en el cuarto de la corona

Latís: Mundo místico????

¿?: Latiiiiiiisssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se escucho a lo lejos, cuando de repente una joven vestida de rojo se abalanzo sobre el espadachín y envolvió su cuello con sus brazos)

Latís: Lu…Lu…Lucy???????

Lucy: estoy muy feliz de verte

Caldina: Lucy!!!!!! (Corrió a abrazarla rompiendo así el abrazo entre los dos)

Lucy: Caldina!!!! Chicos!!!!! Me alegra tanto de verlos

Ráfaga: igualmente

Paris: así es, y Anais???? Donde esta ella????? Esta contigo?????

¿?: Paris? (este se da la vuelta lentamente hasta quedar en frente de la chica de ojos verdes que le hablaba)

Paris: Anais!!!!!!!! (No espera respuesta y rápidamente la toma por la cintura y la besa apasionadamente)

Caldina: así se hace Paris!!!!!!!!!! (Los dos se separan muy sonrojados y todos empiezan a reír)

Presea: jajajajaa

Anais y Paris: º///////º…………

¿?: Vaya Anais, perdiste tu vergüenza

Ascot: Marina????? (Rápidamente todos observan hacia donde proviene la voz y donde esta mirando Ascot fijamente y ven a la hermosa guerrera del agua que los observaba)

Marina: Ascot!!!!! (Se dirige a el y le da un gran abrazo)

Ascot: º///////º ho…hola Ma…Marina ( de repente se escucha como alguien se aclara la garganta y rompe el emotivo momento, se trataba del gran mago de Céfiro que había permanecido al margen de la situación hasta que apareció Marina)

Marina: Clef?????? Eres tú? Estas…..diferente (claro, ya no aparentaba ser un niño ahora aparentaba unos veinte años, era igual al del OVA) (N/A: de ahora en adelante lo llamare Clef ya que es más corto que llamarlo Guru Clef)

Clef: (con una hermosa sonrisa) así es Marina, soy yo, solo crecí "vaya que esta hermosa, esta mas bella que la ultima vez, realmente ha cambiado, pero hay algo diferente…..su mirada ya no es la misma, esta opaca y refleja mucha tristeza"

Marina: "pero que guapo esta y esa ropa…. Dios!!!! Que estoy pensando, me propuse a olvidarlo, dentro de un mes me casare con Kai, pero tal vez…., no, que digo el no siente nada por mi, debo alejar este pensamiento" (cambio rápidamente su expresión a una demasiado seria, pero a la vez muy triste y melancólica)

Anais: (noto inmediatamente la expresión de Marina y se apresuro a hablar, aunque no fue la única ya que todos sin excepción se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud de la chica) y cuéntennos como es que pudieron venir a la tierra

Presea: es gracias a Guru Clef, el se esforzó mucho hasta que logro abrir un portal entre los mundos

Ráfaga: gracias a eso, pudimos venir a visitarlas

Lucy: no saben lo felices que estamos de verlos

Latís: Lucy……yo quería saber si… (Interrumpido)

Caldina: vamos, díselo de una vez Latís

Latís: bueno, yo quería saber si tu…. (Interrumpido)

Lucy: te amo Latís!!!!

Latís: si tu todavía me…..un momento…que fue lo que dijiste?????

Lucy: que te amo!!!!!

Latís: yo también Lucy (la abraza) pensé que me habías olvidado y que ya no me amabas o que había alguien mas en tu vida

Lucy: eso nunca

Paris: y tu Anais???? Hay alguien más???? Porque si es así puedes ir buscándolo y diciéndole que llegue yo y no te vas a separar de mí y……(interrumpido)

Anais: jijiji eres un tonto

Paris: de que te ríes????

Marina: de verdad que eres un tonto Paris, esta chica jamás se olvidaría de ti, desde que volvimos de Céfiro han rechazado a todos los hombres que se les han acercado, no he visto nunca mujeres mas fieles que estas dos

Anais y Lucy: º//////º……………..

Ascot: y que hay de ti Marina? Acaso tu…(interrumpido)

Lucy: y que tal si vamos a descansar debieron de usar mucha magia (al darse cuenta de la pregunta que iba a hacer Ascot, intercambio una mirada rápida con Anais y decidió interrumpir ya que ellas sabían perfectamente sobre los sentimientos y la situación de Marina con el "dichoso" matrimonio)

Clef: es lo mejor, pero….

Anais: donde van a quedarse????

Ráfaga: ese es el pero

Marina: pueden quedarse en mi casa

Lucy: si!!!!! Tu casa es enorme y caben todos perfectamente, además…..además, así te harán compañía

Clef: no queremos incomodarte

Marina: no te preocupes, Lucy tiene razón, así que no hay problema, esta decidido

Clef: muchas gracias, Marina

Anais: por cierto, no tenías una cita con la modista

Marina:……… ahhhhh!!!!!!!! Se me olvido, la llamare a cancelar

Clef: (con una gotita) "al menos en eso no ha cambiado"

Lucy: muy bien, entonces vamos y mientras tanto podrán observar algo de Tokio

CONTINUARA…………………


	3. La noticia y mas de un corazon roto

_Hola, regrese con un nuevo capitulo y me alegra que les guste mi historia. Quiero agradecerles por leerla y en especial a Tenshi of Valhalla, Xoxinita, y a Miru yumi que comentan sobre mi historia._

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 3**

Nuestro grupo parte de la torre de Tokio en camino hacia la casa de Marina y los habitantes de Céfiro estaban impresionados con la ciudad.

Ráfaga: este lugar es enorme

Anais: y eso que no hemos caminado nada

Paris: que es eso? (dijo señalando un auto)

Marina: eso es un auto y se usa para transportar a las personas

Presea: nunca me imagine un lugar como este

Ascot: es fantástico

Marina: no es para tanto, mas fantástico me parece su mundo

Clef: no se compara con este

Marina: gracias, chicas, por que no se quedan ustedes en mi casa esta noche? Así podrán pasar mas tiempo con Latís y Paris

Lucy: siiiii!!!!

Anais: no lo se, yo pienso que… (Interrumpida)

Marina: nada de peros, llama a tu casa y avisas que te quedaras conmigo, tú también llama a tus hermanos Lucy

Lucy y Anais: esta bien

Siguieron caminando hasta que Marina se detuvo en frente de una reja y detrás de ella se podía apreciar una gran y hermosa mansión

Marina: llegamos

Caldina: wowwwww!!!!!!

Ascot: aquí vives????

Marina: así es

Latís: es enorme

Marina: vamos no se queden ahí, entren (todos entran y se puede apreciar un gran vestíbulo muy elegante y con cosas muy finas y valiosas)

Presea: es hermosa

Clef: donde están los demás?

Anais: los demás??? Quienes???

Clef: pues, las demás personas de la casa

Marina: no hay mas personas

Ráfaga: quieres decir que vives aquí sola?????

Marina: si

Ascot: pero es demasiado grande para ti, acaso no te sientes sola?

Marina:………

Lucy: es lo mismo que nosotras le decimos, pero no quiere hacernos caso e irse a un apartamento mas pequeño

Marina: mi vida esta aquí y ustedes lo saben (la frialdad con la que contesto dejo a todos asombrados)

Caldina: Lucy tenía razón en decir que nos quedáramos contigo, necesitas compañía en un lugar como este

Clef: y tus padres????

Marina:………..

Ascot: Marina?

Marina:………

Paris: (susurrándole a Anais) que le pasa?

Marina: ellos murieron

Clef: lo siento

Marina: no tiene importancia, síganme les mostrare sus habitaciones (empieza a caminar delante de todos)

Paris: que le pasa a Marina??? Esta diferente

Ráfaga: no es la misma de antes

Lucy: solo…ya no es feliz

Ascot: ya no es feliz????

Anais: Marina, ha cambiado mucho, ni siquiera nosotras la reconocemos, ya casi ni sonríe

Lucy: y ahora se va a poner peor

Latís: que quieres decir con eso?

Marina: por que se quedan ahí parados? Vamos

Todos: si

Después de mostrarles a todos sus habitaciones, un tour por la enorme casa y de que Lucy y Anais avisaran en sus casas que se quedarían con Marina, estaban reunidos todos es la sala.

Lucy: y como esta Céfiro????

Clef: muy bien, ahora que anulaste el sistema del pilar, esta mas hermoso que nunca

Presea: los habitantes de Céfiro, aprendieron a proteger solos su planeta

Ráfaga: por ello pudimos venir y dejarlo al cuidado de los cefirianos

De repente un joven muy apuesto entra en la sala interrumpiendo la conversación y se dirige hacia Marina abrazándola y dejando a todos muy sorprendidos (N/A: el chico que entro es iguala a Ibu Shinji de The Prince of Tennis, si no saben quien es pueden encontrar su foto en google colocando su nombre completo)

¿?: Marina, como estas? Estaba preocupado porque cancelaste la cita con la modista

Marina: estoy bien, Kai, solo que tengo visita

Kai: (voltea hacia las demás personas, a las que no había notado antes) lo siento, no los había visto, deben ser amigos de Marina. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kai Oshima

Clef: (tan diplomático como siempre y además de que mas serio que de costumbre debido a la escena que acababa de presenciar) si, somos amigos de Marina y el gusto es nuestro

Después de que todos se presentaran, sin contar a Lucy y Anais que obviamente ya se conocían con Kai, este último hizo la tan esperada pregunta que complicara aun mas la vida de Marina, pero eso era algo inevitable.

Kai: y vienen a la boda?

Todos: boda????

Kai: así es, nuestra boda, que no les haz dicho cariño?

Marina: aun no "no querían que se enteraran así, como reaccionaran???, como reaccionara el??? Pero eso no debe preocuparme, al fin y ala cabo no creo que le importe"

La sorpresa de todos fue enorme al escuchar eso, Marina se iba a casar!!!!! El silencio reino en la habitación, nadie se atrevía a decir nada ya que estaban muy ocupados con sus propios pensamientos.

Clef: "se…se…va a casar, no puede ser, ya es muy tarde, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de mis sentimientos y ahora la perderé para siempre….aunque nunca la tuve, tal vez es mejor así, pero no puedo olvidarla, nunca podré, Marina, te amo"

Latís y Paris: "Guru Clef" (ellos dos se habían convertido en los mejores amigos del mago y por ello conocían a la perfección los sentimientos de el hacia la guerrera del agua y presentían sus pensamientos al enterarse de aquella noticia ya que si eso le hubiera pasado a ellos con Lucy y Anais, estarían devastados)

Ascot: "Marina, siempre he sabido que no sentías por mi mas que amistad, pero no entiendo si siempre amaste a Guru Clef, por que te casas con este joven????"

Caldina: "por que??? Sacrificaras tu felicidad???? Ascot, Guru Clef, debes hacer algo"

(Caldina siempre ha sido buena para sentir los sentimientos de los demás, siempre supo de los sentimientos de Ascot, Marina y le fue muy fácil percibir los del mago y por ello había notado perfectamente que las sensaciones de Marina no habían cambiado, era notorio que Marina no sentía nada por Kai y que su vida solo era tristeza, soledad y melancolía, algo que el matrimonio con ese joven no podía cambiar pero si, los sentimientos de Guru Clef)

Por fin el silencio fue roto con la voz del mago que pronuncio una simple palabra que también rompió el corazón de Marina además del silencio.

Clef: Felicitaciones

Marina: gra…gracias "aunque ya lo sabia, no puedo evitar sentir que me desgarro por dentro….no, no debes llorar ahora, tienes que ser fuerte Marina, no debes dejar que vea tus lagrimas"

Caldina: "Guru Clef, eres un perfecto idiota" (N/A: estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso)

Presea: felicitaciones Marina (la abraza)

Lucy: "Marina, lo siento"

Marina: "aquí es donde las esperanzas mueren"

Anais: "ahora si, todo termino"

Ráfaga: (muy serio, ya que conocía perfectamente al mago) y cuando se casan?

Kai: en un mes y están todos invitados

Ascot: gracias

Clef: si

Kai: bueno yo los dejo porque debo regresar al trabajo, vendré después y me alegra mucho haberlos conocido (se acerca a Marina y se despide de ella con un dulce beso en los labios para después retirarse)

Anais: lo mejor es que descansen

Lucy: por que no se retiran mientras nosotras hacemos la cena

Paris: pero….

Anais: (con una sonrisa dulce) no te preocupes podremos hablar durante la cena

Así los cefirianos se retiran dejando a las tres guerreras en la cocina, mientras la guerrera del agua no resiste más y se derrumba entre lágrimas en los brazos de Lucy.

CONTINUARA……………


	4. Esperanza

Hola, aquí un nuevo capitulo lamento que Marina sufra mucho, pero todo va a mejorar. Muchas gracias por los Reviews

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 4**

En la cocina

Lucy: vamos Marina, no llores

Marina: lo sabía, lo sabia y aun no puedo evitar que duela, nunca le importe a Clef y hoy me lo demostró

Anais: no te preocupes, se que todo va a mejorar "no estoy muy segura, pero creo que le importas mas a Guru Clef de lo que crees, aun recuerdo su rostro cuando Kai dijo que se casarían"

Lucy: no llores mas, ahora vamos a preparar la cena y quiero que quites esa cara

Marina: esta bien, empecemos

En otra parte de la mansión, específicamente en el jardín se encontraba el gran mago de Céfiro sumido en sus pensamientos que lo atormentaban cada vez más, sin notar que alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

¿?: Duele, verdad?

Clef: Ascot

Ascot: no debiste decir eso

Clef: decir que?

Ascot: felicitar a Marina

Clef: era lo mas lógico, después de todo una boda es un momento de felicidad que merece una felicitación

Ascot: eres un tonto

Clef: mas respeto con tu maestro!!!!

Ascot: te lo daré cuando aprendas a no lastimar a la persona que mas amas

Clef: no se de que estas hablando

Ascot: puedes engañarte a ti mismo, pero no puedes engañar a los demás, la amas, siempre fue así y ahora te duele perderla

Clef: ………

Ascot: no dices nada, porque sabes que tengo razón

Clef: ya nada importa, ella se casara con ese sujeto, hará su vida en la que nosotros no seremos parte y será feliz

Ascot: estoy seguro de que no será así

Clef: a que te refieres???

Ascot: ella no será feliz

Clef: claro que lo será, después de todo compartirá su vida para siempre con la persona que ella escogió

Ascot: te lo repito, ella no será feliz

Clef: sabes, no le encuentro sentido a esta conversación

Ascot: no quieres saber por que no lo será??? De verdad que eres tonto, estoy tratando de ayudarte y no pones nada de ti

Clef: esta bien, habla

Ascot: viste sus ojos no es así (Clef asiente) ya no es la misma, es infeliz ahora y eso se le nota claramente

Clef: estas diciendo cosas que ya se

Ascot: pero que no quieres entender, te puedo asegurar que Marina no ama a Kai, eso es claramente notorio, no parece una novia entusiasmada por su boda y trata a su prometido de manera muy fría, estoy seguro que no quiere casarse, al menos no con el

Clef: que crees???

Ascot: estabas tan ensimismado en tu propio dolor que no viste la reacción de Marina cuando cometiste la estupidez de felicitarla, estaba a punto de llorar

Clef: por que debería de importarle mi opinión?

Ascot: eso es algo que debes descubrir tu mismo, solo te digo que Marina, ni ninguno de nosotros esperaba esa reacción de tu parte, ella solo quería que tu demostraras algo ante esa declaración y solo mostraste indiferencia, suficiente para hacerla mas infeliz de lo que ya es

Clef: ella no siente nada por mí, nunca lo sintió y nada de lo que yo haga cambiara eso

Ascot: eso crees tu, pero estoy seguro de que aun tienes una oportunidad de hacer que Marina sonría nuevamente y el único que puede hacer eso eres tu, no todo esta perdido, tienes mas oportunidades de las que crees, no cometas el error de hace 5 años y dile que la amas, créeme que podrás arreglar muchas cosas

Clef: por que me dices esto si tú también la amas???? Por que no lo haces tú????

Ascot: precisamente por ello, porque la amo, quiero que sea feliz, eso es algo que yo nunca podre darle, pero tu si. Marina siempre me ha visto como su mejor amigo, aunque yo sienta algo mas fuerte por ella, la única forma de que este en su corazón es como el amigo que siempre esta ahí para ella, para ayudarla cuando la necesite. Solo te diré que no importa la decisión que tomes, lo único que importa es que si la lastimas no me importara que seas mi maestro a la hora de hacer que te arrepientas

Clef:…….

Ascot: que dices? Lucharas por ella????

Clef: no tengo nada que perder

Ascot: pero si mucho que ganar

Clef: esta bien, lo hare

Ascot: te ayudaremos, para eso están los amigos

Clef: ayudaremos??? Quienes???

Ascot: le diremos a Paris y a Latís que nos ayuden con Anais y Lucy, ellas saben mejor que nadie que ha pasado en la vida de Marina este tiempo, además de su prometido y su tristeza

Clef: muchas gracias Ascot, te prometo que no desaprovechare esta oportunidad

Ascot: eso me gusta, ahora vamos a buscarlos

A la hora de la cena Ascot y Clef ya habían hablado con Latís y Paris que habían aceptado gustosos de ayudar a su maestro y amigo y se encontraban todos sentados en el gran comedor dispuestos a disfrutar de la deliciosa cena que habían preparado las chicas.

Latís: (susurrándole a Lucy) necesito hablar contigo después de la cena (esta solo asintió haciéndole saber que estaba de acuerdo)

Paris: (susurrándole también a Anais) después de la cena en el jardín

Anais: si (esta solo miraba a su amiga que estaba mas calmada y mas callada de lo normal ya que no había pronunciado una palabra en todo el tiempo)

Caldina: esta comida esta deliciosa chicas

Lucy: el crédito es de Marina que hizo la mayor parte

Presea: en serio??? Te quedo estupenda Marina

Marina:…….. (Estaba totalmente desconectada de la conversación ya que su mente estaba viajando por los recuerdos de sus estancia en Céfiro y los momentos vividos junto al mago que le robo el corazón, tan ida estaba que no había probado la comida, solo jugaba con ella, por otro lado, todos los demás se miraban preocupados por esa actitud, mientras que Ascot le indicaba con la mirada a Clef de que dijera algo)

Clef: Marina

Marina: (salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de el pronunciando su nombre) si?

Clef: cuéntanos algo de ti, a que te dedicas?

Marina: estudio medicina

Ráfaga: doctora???

Marina: así es

Anais: y déjenme decirles que es la mejor alumna de su facultad.

Paris: vaya, nunca pensé verte de doctora, es…es….extraño

Clef: Paris!!!!

Marina: no hay problema, la gente siempre se sorprende

Clef: y dime, te gusta?

Marina: (con una sonrisa) si y mucho

Clef: "sonrió, se ve tan bella"

Lucy: creo que no tienen mas ropa, que les parece si mañana vamos de compras!!!!

Caldina: siiiii!!!!

Latís: así podríamos conocer más de este lugar

Ráfaga: pero no tienen que estudiar?? O hacer mas cosas??

Anais: estamos en exámenes finales por lo que solo hay que ir a presentarlos por ello estamos libres, que dices Marina?

Marina: ah? Si, claro, solo que después debo hacer otras cosas

Presea: sobre la boda no es así?

Marina: (desanimada) si, si no les molesta estoy algo cansada, me retiro (se levanta y comienza a caminar)

Ascot: espera, no has comido nada

Marina: no tengo hambre

Ascot: al menos deja que te acompañe

Marina: esta bien (Ascot y Marina se van)

Latís: que le pasa a Marina?

Lucy: solo esta deprimida

Paris: vamos?

Anais: si

Paris, Anais, Lucy, Latís y Clef se retiran al jardín y le cuentan a las chicas que Guru Clef esta enamorado de Marina y necesitan de su ayuda y que les cuenten que le pasa. Al momento llega Ascot.

Clef: y Marina??

Ascot: se acostó a dormir, le dolía la cabeza

Anais: hablaste con ella?

Ascot: me pareció que no estaba en condiciones de hablar, así que lo hare después, ya les contaron?

Lucy: si, ahora nos toca a nosotras

Anais: creo que es bastante notorio la depresión de Marina y bueno ya lleva bastante tiempo así, desde que volvimos de Céfiro todas estábamos decaídas y aunque Lucy y yo nos recuperamos mas rápido, Marina seguía así ya que había algo que le atormentaba (dijo a los demás que estaban algo confundidos y miro a Ascot que sabia que se refería a que Marina se fue sin decirle a Clef que lo amaba), bueno seguimos con nuestras vidas y todo parecía normal, empezamos a tratar de volver a Céfiro pero no funciono y eso nos ponía triste, hasta que los padres de Marina se fueron en un viaje al que ella se negó a ir ya que era por mucho tiempo y ella no quería abandonar Tokio, pero hubo un accidente y los padres de Marina murieron y ella quedo sola ya que no tenia otro familiar, se encerró en sus estudios y dejo de intentar regresar a Céfiro, estaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola encerrada en esta enorme casa, creemos que eso es lo que mas le afecto.

Lucy: así es, un día la encontramos con un joven en la torre de Tokio, ese joven era Kai (el rostro de Clef se tenso al escuchar ese nombre), luego de que el se fue, ella se puso a llorar, al ver esto nosotras nos acercamos y ella nos conto que el era su prometido, después de eso se deprimió cada vez mas hasta ahora.

Latís: por que se deprimió más si se va a casar? Ya no estaría sola?

Anais: te equivocas, eso fue lo peor para ella

Clef: no te entiendo

Anais: Marina no se quiere casar con Kai, ella no lo ama, no lo amo y se bien que nunca lo amara

Paris: entonces por que se casara con el?

Lucy: obligación, que se casara con Kai favorecerá las acciones de los Ryussaki y fue de los últimos deseos de sus padres

Ascot: así que Marina se casa por eso

Anais: y ahora tiene otra razón para hacerlo

Latís: cual??

Anais: la ultima esperanza de su corazón se rompió junto con el, ya estaba resignada, pero ahora se que esta decidida

Lucy: Guru Clef tu eres el único que puede ayudarla, pero esta dolida por eso te ayudaremos

Paris: mañana empezaremos

Clef: gracias.

CONTINUARA………………..


	5. Amistad, por algo se debe comenzar

Volví, espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 5**

Al día siguiente Marina se había levantado muy temprano y se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para todos ya que eran muchos los huéspedes en su casa. Al mismo tiempo Clef, como era su costumbre ya se había levantado y pensando que nadie mas lo había hecho decidió dar una vuelta por la casa, hasta que escucho ruido en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá.

Clef: Marina?

Marina: ah eres tú, me asustaste

Clef: que haces levantada tan temprano?

Marina: no suelo dormir mucho, además estoy preparando el desayuno, siéntate y te lo sirvo (lo estaba tratando de una forma seria y un poco fría, Clef lo noto)

Clef: esta bien, pero come conmigo

Marina: si (sirve y se sientan los dos a comer)

Clef: dime, que te pasa?

Marina: eh??? Nada

Clef: no eres buena mintiendo, que sucede?

Marina: es solo que la vida no es como quisiera que fuera

Clef: nunca lo es, pero sabes uno puede cambiar su propio destino, puede modificar el presente para asegurar el futuro que deseamos

Marina: hablas con mucha sabiduría

Clef: los años no pasan en vano, pero sabes que yo…..yo…..te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites….puedes confiar en mí y creo que ahora que nos volvimos a ver, deberíamos darnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor ya que nunca fuimos demasiado apegados

Marina: "pasar mas tiempo con Clef????? No creo que pueda soportarlo, si solo con verlo me lleno de nostalgia, que debo hacer????" bueno….yo creo que seria una buena idea, es una buena oportunidad para acercarnos mas

Clef: "perfecto" (con una dulce sonrisa) me alegra mucho

Marina: º///////º dime algo Clef, por que de repente te comportas así? No me mal interpretes, me refiero a que no hablas mucho que digamos

Clef: la gente cambia con el tiempo Marina, pero los sentimientos no

Marina: que quieres decir?????

Clef: bueno, yo…..tu…..siempre te he guardado un gran aprecio, eres una gran mujer y siempre he admirado esa fortaleza en ti

Marina: te equivocas, soy más débil de lo que crees

Clef: (la toma de la mano) solo si tu lo piensas así, no eres débil, solo te dejas llevar por el dolor y eso no es bueno, necesitas a alguien que te demuestre que mas allá del sufrimiento existe la alegría alguien que este a tu lado y te haga sentir cosas que nunca creíste que existirían, alguien que te ame mas que ha nada en este mundo, alguien que este dispuesto a todo por ti "alguien como yo"

Marina: (no muy convencida) yo ya tengo a alguien así, por eso.….por eso me casare con Kai

Clef: (le dolió escuchar esas palabras, pero recordó la conversación de la noche anterior con sus amigos y se tranquilizo) si de verdad es así, dime una cosa, eres feliz?

Marina: (agacho la cabeza, no quería ver esos ojos que indagaban dentro de su alma) no, no lo soy

Clef: (la tomo de la barbilla y levanto su rostro viéndola directamente a los ojos) siempre hay una oportunidad para serlo, para ser feliz, siempre hay una nueva esperanza (se estaban acercando mucho instintivamente, no dejaban de versen a los ojos y podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro sobre sus rostros, unos escasos 2cm separaban sus labios, cuando de repente……)

Caldina: buenos días!!!!!!! (Nuestra pareja no pudo mas que separarse rápidamente y muy nerviosos y sonrojados por lo que acababa de pasar)

Marina: º////////º bu…..buenos días Caldina, siéntate te serviré el desayuno

Clef: º///////º buenos días

Caldina: los demás chicos ya vienen, déjame ayudarte

Marina: º////º claro "que paso??? Si Caldina no hubiera llegado yo lo hubiera besado, no esto esta mal yo me casare pronto no debo hacer esto, pero Clef, había algo en su mirada que decía que me quería, que quería besarme, pero eso es imposible, el no siente lo mismo por mi, sin embargo…"

Clef: "por un momento sentí que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, será posible que ella sienta algo por mi? Aun así, me ganare su corazón"

Lucy: (entrando a la cocina en compañía de los demás) hola, veo que Guru Clef y Marina madrugaron

Paris: (con un tono pícaro y susurrándole al oído a su maestro de modo de que solo el escuchara) luego me cuentas

Anais: será mejor que después de comer nos alistemos para ir de compras

Así todos empezaron a comer, menos Marina y Clef que ya lo habían hecho y se habían quedado también aunque perdidos en sus pensamientos. Al terminar todos se arreglaron y aunque los chicos no estaban para nada entusiasmados con ir de compras podría conocer algo más de Mundo Místico, por otro lado las chicas, como buenas mujeres que son estaban muy felices por ir de compras.

En el centro comercial los cefirianos estaban muy sorprendidos por un sitio como este y empezaron a visitar las tiendas donde compraron lo necesario, Marina se encargo de pagar todo ya que era poseedora de una inmensa fortuna heredada de sus padres y los chicos pues no se veían muy a gusto ya que tenían que lidiar con las miradas que los otros jóvenes del centro les enviaban a las chicas y mas de los que se atrevían a coquetearles descaradamente, ya que las tres guerreras eran muy hermosas al igual que la ilusionista y la armera. Por otro lado Marina no hacia caso a ninguna de estas cosas ya que se encontraba muy animada hablando con Ascot que lograba sacar constantemente sonrisas de los labios de la guerrera del agua y una que otra risa.

Clef: envidio la forma en que Ascot puede hablar tan abiertamente con ella y hacerla sonreír de esa forma

Ráfaga: vamos, no me digas que estas celoso de Ascot, el es su mejor amigo

Clef: lo se, como me gustaría poder hablar con ella de la misma forma

Latís: y quien dijo que no puedes hacerlo, por que no lo intentas?

Clef: no creo, no soy de ese tipo de personas

Paris: pero para ganarte su amor tienes que aprender a serlo, acércate

Latís: grrrr

Clef: que paso? (junto con Paris y Ráfaga volteo a ver a donde observaba algo enojado Latís y pudo ver a las demás chicas hablando animadamente con un grupo de muchachos)

Paris: te entiendo, no debimos dejarlas solas, vamos Latís, Ráfaga, en cuanto a ti recuerda lo que te dijimos (se fueron a "salvar" a las chicas)

Clef: hola

Ascot: hola

Marina: como la estas pasando?

Clef: muy bien, este lugar es muy interesante, pero me da algo de pena que tu hayas pagado por nuestras cosas

Marina: no te preocupes por eso, lo hago con el mayor de los gustos

Ascot: chicos si me disculpan voy con los demás antes de que esos tres maten a esos jóvenes

Marina: pero Ascot…. (Ya se había ido, definitivamente no quería quedarse sola con Clef, la ponía nerviosa)

Clef: veo que estas de mejor humor

Marina: si, hablar con Ascot de verdad que tiene el efecto de hacerme sentir bien, es muy dulce (le dijo con una sonrisa)

Clef: es un bien chico

Marina: º///////º en cuanto a lo de esta mañana

Clef: º/////º esta mañana?

Marina: º//////º que te parece si para pasar mas tiempo juntos, vamos a cenar esta noche? "tonta, pero que estas diciendo"

Clef: º//////º cenar??? Me encantaría

Marina: (con una linda sonrisa) muy bien "ya acepto, no te puedes echar para atrás"

Clef: te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes "dije eso en voz alta?????"

Marina: º//////º gracias

Clef: º//////º de nada

RING RING (N/A: es el celular de Marina, imagínenselo)

Clef: que es ese sonido?

Marina: es solo mi celular, discúlpame (N/A: conversación por celular ok?)

Marina: ah eres tú (toda la alegría que sentía de repente se desvaneció)

Kai: hola cariño, parece que no te alegrara escucharme

Marina: no es eso, no te preocupes y dime que me cuentas?

Kai: quería saber como estas y que hacías?

Marina: estoy con mis amigos en el centro comercial

Kai: me parece bien, necesitas distraerte, recuerda que debemos vernos a las 4:30 para cuadrar lo del banquete de la boda

Marina: lo había olvidado, no te preocupes allí estaré

Kai: que te parece si después de eso vamos a cenar juntos?

Marina: "que hago? Voy a salir con Clef, pero Kai es mi prometido" lo siento pero ya había arreglado otro compromiso "muy bien Marina que gran esposa vas a ser (N/A: sarcasmo)"

Kai: entiendo, no te preocupes lo podemos dejar para otro día

Marina: me parece bien

Kai: Marina…..te amo

Marina:………………..

Kai: se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, que te casas por compromiso y que siempre has estado enamorada de alguien, pero yo te ayudare a olvidarlo y te prometo que hare que te enamores de mi y te convertiré en la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

Marina: eres demasiado bueno conmigo, de verdad que mereces a una mujer que pueda darte todo lo que yo no te brindo

Kai: ya encontré a la mujer perfecta para mí, te encontré a ti Marina

Marina: perdóname

Kai: no importa, no vemos esta tarde, hasta luego cariño

Marina: adiós (cuelgan ambos)

Kai: "se que nunca serás feliz conmigo ya que no me amas pero te cuidare siempre, prometo que si el amor que sientes por esa persona es correspondido, me hare a un lado ya que solo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo"

Clef: (había escuchado toda la conversación, al menos lo que ella dijo) con quien hablabas?

Marina: era Kai, quería recordarme que debíamos vernos a las 4:30, cosas de la boda

Clef: "no parecía muy animada. Aunque me duela, debo acercarme más a ella. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir" quieres que te acompañe?

Marina: en serio????

Clef: claro, solo si quieres

Marina: (regreso su sonrisa) por supuesto "a pesar de todo creo que puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido y atesorar estos momentos con el como hermosos recuerdos para el futuro"

Clef: que te parece su regresamos con los demás

Marina: vamos

CONTINUARA……………………….


	6. El prometido y la cena

Este capitulo es mas corto que los demás, pero me gusto como quedo. Agradezco a las personas que leen mi fic y en especial a Tenshi of Valhalla que me dejas un comentario en cada capitulo y muchas gracias por tu concejo sobre los reviews, de verdad que no me había dado cuenta y ya la active, muy bien disfruten del cap. 6 y por favor lean la nota al final del capitulo. Gracias.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 6**

Después de realizar sus compras y su paseo por el centro comercial todos regresaron a la residencia Ryussaki a excepción de Clef y Marina que fueron a encontrarse con Kai.

Kai: Hola cariño me alegro de verte (se acerco a besarla pero ella volteo el rostro así que fue un beso en la mejilla) "entiendo"

Marina: hola Kai "no se por que pero no soy capaz de besarlo en frente de Clef"

Kai: veo que viniste acompañada, buenas tardes, me alegra verte de nuevo

Clef: igualmente

Kai: bien veamos lo del banquete, escoge tu cariño después de todo la novia debe hacerse cargo de estas cosas, confío en tu juicio

Marina: esta bien, enseguida regreso (se va)

Kai: y dime, de donde conoces a Marina?

Clef: fue algo inesperado, nos conocimos hace 5 años en un viaje…. yo digo que fue el destino

Kai: y que piensas de ella?

Clef: aunque parezca de mal genio, egoísta y caprichosa es una gran chica, es muy dulce, siempre se preocupa por los demás, es bella e inteligente además de que tiene unos sentimientos muy grandes "creo que hable de mas"

Kai: se ve que la aprecias mucho "parece más que eso" pero ahora ha cambiado mucho

Clef: si, muchísimo, no es como la chica que conocí en el pasado. Desde cuando la conoces?

Kai: desde que teníamos 3 años, pero no nos veíamos desde hace mucho, nos reencontramos poco antes de que sus padres fallecieran, nos comprometimos desde eso

Clef: dime algo, que sientes por Marina?

Kai. Eso es simple, la amo, no hay nada que lo explique mejor……pero no soy lo que ella espera

Clef: a que te refieres???

Kai: creo que es bastante notorio que ella no siente lo mismo por mi, aunque yo le bajara el cielo ella nunca me vería con otros ojos……ella siempre he estado enamorada de otro

Clef: estas seguro?

Kai: si, siempre lo he sabido, el es lo que ella realmente espera

Clef: disculpa que me entrometa, pero si sabes que Marina ama otro, por que te casas con ella?????

Kai: como te dije la amo y se que el amor de ella tampoco es correspondido o al menos es lo que ella piensa ya que nunca se lo dijo a esa persona, después de todo lo que ha pasado necesita a alguien, la soledad la lastima mas de lo que ella cree y si no puede estar con esa persona, al menos yo me encargare de cuidarla, protegerla y amarla

Clef: se ve que eres una gran persona "Marina esta enamorada de alguien????? Eso no lo sabia, como puedo competir contra eso, si ella no ama a Kai, es obvio que tampoco me amara a mi, pero no entiendo, Ascot debe de saberlo, después de todo es su mejor amigo y se ve que ella le cuenta todo y aun así me alentó para que siguiera con esto, por que????"

Kai: no es para tanto "este sujeto, no quiere a Marina solo como un amigo, eso es claro y ella lo trata de una forma especial, será que el es……????"

Marina: regrese, ya esta todo listo

Kai: si es así me retiro, nos vemos después (se marcha)

Marina: espero no se hallan aburrido

Clef: no te preocupes, fue interesante hablar con el

Marina: y bien, vamos a cenar?

Clef: vamos

Llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante que quedaba en un piso muy alto de un gran edificio y por lo tanto tenia una vista magnifica, se sentaron en una mesa en el balcón donde se podía apreciar claramente la hermosura de la luna y de las estrellas ya que había anochecido. El ambiente entre ellos era algo tenso ya que ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, era realmente incomodo estar en frente de la persona que mas amas en secreto.

Marina: bueno…. te ha parecido Tokio?

Clef: me ha gustado, es un gran lugar

Marina: como llegaron acá? Quiero decir, como fue posible? Nosotras intentamos muchas veces regresar pero fue imposible

Clef: con mucho esfuerzo, llevo años poder abrir el portal ya que no tenia los conocimientos suficientes

Marina: imagino que Latís y Paris se estaban volviendo locos por no poder ver a Lucy y a Anais, ellas también los extrañaban mucho, eso fue un gran motivo por el cual abrir el portal

Clef: no solo eso, todos queríamos verlas………..yo quería verte

Marina: ah?

Clef: te extrañaba "genial, no puedo mantener la boca cerrada ni un minuto"

Marina: "me extrañaba????? El????" º/////////º Yo también te extrañaba

Clef: º///////º en serio???? "dijo eso?"

Marina: º///////º los extrañaba a todos……….pero especialmente………..a ti

Clef: º//////º me alegre mucho cuando te vi en la torre ese día, lucias hermosa, pero no tanto como esta noche

Marina: º////////////////////º

Clef: pero al mismo tiempo me entristecí

Marina: eh?

Clef: al ver tus ojos supe que no te encontrabas bien y eso me partió el alma

Marina: eso no tiene importancia, cuando te vi en la torre, creí que estaba soñando, por un momento me sentí como la niña de 14 años, como la guerrera mágica que una vez fui, sentí una felicidad que nunca pensé volver a experimentar

Clef: (coloca su mano en su mejilla y la acaricia suavemente mientras la mano que tenia libre la apoya sobre la de ella en la mesa)

Marina: sabes, me gustaría regresar a ese tiempo, donde viajábamos a ese mundo de fantasía y todo era tan diferente, donde reíamos y éramos felices con todos nuestros amigos, donde paliábamos por el bienestar de las personas de Céfiro, donde tenia 14 años y no me preocupaba nada, solo vivir, estar en ese tiempo me hacia sentir viva realmente, regresar a esa época donde…….no estaba sola (una lagrima resbala por su mejilla y Clef que seguía acariciándola la limpia)

Clef: tu no estas sola (la acerca y la besa tímida y suavemente, ella se sorprende enormemente por ese contacto, estaba paralizada. Clef, creyó que no le correspondería, entristeció e iba a separarse cuando sintió que Marina correspondía su beso, con más fiereza)

CONTINUARA………………..

_Espero que les halla gustado este cap. tanto como a mi, ahora quiero que opinen y me digan si dejamos este final feliz para la pareja y lo termino en el próximo capitulo o les pongo las cosas mas difíciles y continúo con el fic. Espero su opinión para saber como continuo la historia. Gracias a todos por leer._


	7. Reflexiones y una decision

Hola, lamento la demora pero he estado un poco ocupada. Gracias por tu comentario Tenshi of Valhalla, me inspiraste a seguirla y pues decidí seguir la historia por un tiempo mas y complicarle un poco las cosas a nuestros protagonistas, espero que la sigan disfrutando y muchas gracias por leer.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 7**

Marina no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, eso no estaba bien, ella iba a casarse con otro hombre, un hombre que la amaba y que es capaz de dar todo por ella y aunque no pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos de igual manera al menos le debía gratitud y respeto, además de por que la besaba Clef???? Por que ahora???? Ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar, ya no era una niña, sabia que su vida dependía de las decisiones que tomara, no podía hacerse ilusiones ni mucho menos sucumbir a los brazos de un hombre al que ella amaba pero que según ella "no la amaba realmente", seguro la había besado por lastima al verla tan triste y vulnerable en ese momento que quiso consolarla, podía haber cambiado mucho en estos años, pero seguía teniendo el mismo orgullo de antes, después de todo hablamos de Marina Ryussaki, reconocida por su belleza y especialmente por su carácter. Así que de repente y de una forma algo brusca se separo del mago.

Marina: º///////º lo siento, no se que fue lo que paso

Clef: º////////º no te preocupes la culpa fue mía, la verdad no se por que lo hice, perdóname, fue un error que nunca se volverá a repetir "sabia que no me amaba, fui un tonto, era obvio, me correspondió solo porque estaba confundida, debió de creer que era ese sujeto al que siempre ha amado"

Marina: (algo desilusionada) no te preocupes "después de todo, tenia razón, el no me ama, el mismo lo dijo, no sabe por que lo hizo y para el solo fue un error, hice bien en no ilusionarme aun así me siento como el ser mas miserable del universo"

Continuaron su cena en silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni siquiera se miraban, ambos estaban desilusionados, tristes y perdidos en sus pensamientos, solo hablaron lo necesario como "ya es tarde, es mejor irnos" o un "Gracias por la cena" así sin mas regresaron a la casa en absoluto silencio, cuando llegaron los recibió Caldina. Lucy y Anais se habían regresado a sus casas ya que era algo tarde.

Caldina: hola chicos, como les fue?

Marina: hola

Clef: bien

Realmente no se sabía cual de los dos estaba mas desanimado, Caldina solo los miro extrañamente, se notaba que no estaban de buen humor así que prefirió guardarse cualquier comentario.

Marina: Caldina?

Caldina: si?

Marina: donde esta Ascot?

Caldina: en el comedor con el resto, estamos comiendo un bocadillo, vamos todos

Efectivamente todos se encontraban en el comedor y al ver llegar a los tres personajes todos guardaron silencio ya que al ver a los dos protagonistas supieron inmediatamente que la cena había salido mal. Ascot miro a Clef, que agacho la cabeza y luego a Marina que lo miraba suplicante, haciéndole entender que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Presea: como les fue?

Clef: bien

Ascot: bueno, chicos yo me retiro

Marina: yo igualmente, estoy agotada y mañana debo ir a la universidad. Hasta mañana

Ascot: voy contigo, hasta mañana

Todos: hasta mañana (los dos se retiran a la habitación de Marina ya que era obvio que necesitaba desahogarse, Caldina y Presea se retiraron a arreglar la cocina, mientras tanto en el comedor….)

Paris: ya quita esa cara, que me estas amargando a mi también

Clef: Paris, créeme que no estoy de humor para tus bromas

Latís: tan mal te fue?

Clef: ni lo imaginas

Ráfaga: pero no solo a ti, la expresión de Marina no era muy diferente a la tuya

Paris: que paso

Clef: después de pasar una tarde con el prometido de Marina y confirmar que realmente ella no lo ama….. (Interrumpido)

Paris: pero eso es algo bueno

Clef: si me dejaras terminar

Paris: lo siento, continua

Clef: como les iba diciendo, Marina no lo ama a el, pero si ama a alguien mas, lo ha amado siempre, por eso no deja entrar a nadie en su corazón

Ráfaga: "se que esa persona eres tu, después de todo Caldina no sabe guardar secretos" (N/A: Ráfaga sabe de boca de Caldina, que Marina ama a Clef ya que Ascot se lo conto, después de todo ella le confía todo a Ascot ya que en esta visita se volvieron mas unidos en cuanto a eso de los amigos)

Paris: "no puedo creer que Guru Clef sea tan sabio en cuanto a la magia y el protocolo, pero que sea un verdadero desastre en el amor"

Latís: y no puede ser que esa persona eres tú???? "creo que es algo bastante notorio"

Clef: no, no lo soy

Ráfaga: por que tan seguro?

Clef: º////////º porque yo……..la bese

Paris: en serio????????

Clef: º////////////º es que acaso es tan imposible o que?????!!!!!!!!!

Latís: vamos, cálmate y dinos que paso, acaso no te correspondió?

Clef: si lo hizo, pero luego, se separo y me dijo que lo sentía, que no sabia porque lo había hecho

Paris: y que le dijiste? Te le declaraste? Era el momento ideal de decirle que la amabas

Clef: no, le dije que me perdonara, que no sabía porque lo había hecho y que era un error que no se volverá a repetir

Ráfaga: no debiste de decir eso

Clef: que más podía decir después de que ella se arrepintió de besarme?

Latís: a ninguna mujer le gusta que le digan esas cosas, acaso no pensaste que estaba sorprendida, confundida, que le pareció extraña esa actitud en ti?

Paris: recuerda que ella ha cambiado, pero al parecer sigue teniendo ese mismo carácter, lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensar que estabas confundido y no estabas seguro de tus sentimientos y con la respuesta que le diste se lo confirmaste (N/A: vaya, me salieron muy sabios estos tres jejejej)

Clef: no lo creo

Ráfaga: es una posibilidad bastante grande

Clef: mejor voy a dormir, estoy cansado

Latís: como quieras, al menos, piénsalo

Clef: esta bien, buenas noches

Todos: buenas noches

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Marina, esta le conto lo sucedido a Ascot no pudiendo evitar que unas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Marina: por que Ascot? Por que me enamore de el? Por que no puede enamorarme de ti o de Kai en vez de el?

Ascot: no podemos escoger de quien nos enamoramos, nuestro corazón es quien decide a quien amar y aunque queramos no podemos evitarlo

Marina: se que me sentiré así siempre, sabia que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, sabia que era un sueño del que debía despertar, sabia que el no me ama pero aun así mi corazón no quiere aceptarlo sigue empeñado en quererlo y en lastimarse con su indiferencia

Ascot: por que estas tan segura de que el no siente nada por ti?

Marina: te lo dije Ascot, el dijo que besarme había sido un error que nunca volverá a cometer, no sabia por que lo había hecho, tal vez solo se dejo llevar por el momento o tal vez sintió lastima por mi

Ascot: no será que también influyo la forma en que te separaste de el y lo que dijiste, sonó a arrepentimiento, tal vez pensó que tu no sentías lo mismo y quiso disculparse de alguna forma, aunque no encontró las palabras mas adecuadas

Marina: de verdad ya no se que pensar, he sufrido tanto tiempo por lo mismo que solo no quiero volver a sentirme herida, no quiero volver a salir lastimada, no quiero sufrir mas. Se que si me ilusiono y el encanto se termina no podre resistir, no otra vez, esta vez me derrumbare por completo

Ascot: no puedes vivir siempre con miedo a que te lastimen, eso es inevitable, si vas huir siempre por temor no te vas a dar la oportunidad de sentir, de amar de ser feliz, date una oportunidad de cambiar lo que eres ahora

Marina: tienes razón, (de forma burlona) vaya Ascot, que sabio me saliste, eres un especialista en arreglar corazones rotos jajajajaja

Ascot: º/////////////º no digas esas cosas "al menos esta mejor" (tocan la puerta)

Marina: adelante (entra Caldina)

Caldina: pensé que venias a descansar?

Marina: de verdad no creo que pueda hacerlo

Caldina: problemas????

Ascot: no tienes idea de cuantos, yo las dejo sola para que puedan platicar, Marina trata de descansar y recuerda lo que te dije

Marina: claro que lo hare……..Ascot

Ascot: si?

Marina: muchas gracias

Ascot: no te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaré cuando me necesites, ahora reflexiona sobre lo que hablamos, nos vemos mañana, descansen

Chicas: igualmente (Ascot se va)

Caldina: ese chico es muy especial

Marina: si, lo es y mucho, no se por que no me pude enamorar de el

Caldina: así es la vida querida y ahora déjame adivinar el nombre de tu problema…….ummmmm ya se!!!!! Guru Clef

Marina: (con una gotita) creo que no era tan difícil

Caldina: no se lo que paso pero déjame decirte que el esta igual de afectado que tu

Marina: estoy tan confundida

Caldina: no veo por que, solo recuerda siempre algo, tu amas a ese chico con todo tu corazón y eso no va a cambiar, es lo único que necesitas saber, ahora descansa "y el te ama de igual forma" (se retira)

Marina: creo que hay muchas decisiones que tomar (se acuesta a dormir o al menos a intentarlo)

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron pero no encontraron a Marina en la casa, Ascot les conto que Marina tenia un examen y por ello estaba en la universidad, de cierta forma esto alivio algo a Clef, no estaba preparado para verla. Al rato llegaron Lucy y Anais a visitarlos y se quedaron todo el día viendo películas con los cefirianos que seguían sorprendidos por aquel invento llamado televisión. Mientras en la universidad las cosas no marchaban muy bien con nuestra guerrera ya que su examen estuvo espantoso gracias a cierto mago que rondaba en su cabecita el cual no le dejaba concentrarse ni estudiar, producto total igual a examen reprobado. No quería regresar a la casa, de cierta forma no podía verlo, con el allí no podría pensar fríamente así que aunque no tenia que hacer nada allí, se quedo todo el día en la universidad, pesando en su situación, cuando por fin pudo aclarar algo llamo a Kai y le pidió que se reuniera con ella. Entrada la noche llego a la casa donde todos se encontraban reunidos dispuestos a cenar.

Lucy: Marina!!!!!

Marina: hola a todos (algo desanimada)

Todos: hola

Anais: como te fue en tu examen?

Marina:………….

Ascot: Marina?

Marina: ni pregunten, fue desastroso

Lucy: tan malo fue?

Marina: creo que en la historia de la universidad jamás se habían visto respuestas tan incoherentes ni un examen tan patético como el mío

Anais: no creo que haya sido tan malo

Marina:……..(no dijo nada solo tomo una hoja de su bolso y se la paso a Anais quien la leyó detenidamente y hablo después de unos momentos)

Anais: retiro lo dicho

Marina: ves????

Anais: pero de donde sacas unas respuestas como esas, eso tú lo sabias de memoria, eres la mejor estudiante de tu carrera, me sorprende, que te paso?

Marina: (con la frente apoyada cobre la mesa) mi cabeza no ha estado conmigo en estos días

Todos solo se limitaron a mirarla, la verdad nadie entendía lo que decía la dichosa hoja que resulto ser el "gran" examen de Marina, ni siquiera Lucy ya que ninguno tenia conocimientos de medicina ni mucho menos los cefirianos. Clef solo la miraba atentamente. Después que la frustración de Marina paso, levanto la cabeza muy seria, todos la observaron en silencio.

Marina: hoy hable con Kai y tomamos una decisión

Lucy: decisión???? Cual????

Marina: adelantamos la boda, nos casaremos en una semana

Todos: que?????????!!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA………….


	8. Un trato, la ultima oportunidad

Aquí con otro capitulo mas, gracias por leer esta historia y gracias a Tenshi of Valhalla y a Maat Sacmis por sus comentarios.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 8**

Después de esta inesperada noticia todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, nadie cabía del asombro que ni siquiera se atrevían a decir algo y Marina seguía ahí sentada con la misma mirada seria.

Caldina: pero mi niña, por que de esa decisión????

Marina: es algo que ya esta determinado, Kai y yo nos reunimos hoy y lo decidimos

Paris: pero es muy pronto

Marina: ese tiempo es más que suficiente

Anais: Marina, es una decisión algo apresurada no te parece?

Marina: no lo creo "de verdad no quiero hacerlo pero entre mas pronto salga de este problema mas rápido me alejare de el"

Lucy: disculpa que te lo diga, pero en que estabas pensando al hacer algo así?

Marina: en mi futuro……….por cierto me gustaría que todos asistieran a mi boda antes de que se marchen a Céfiro, están invitados (sin decir mas se retiro a su habitación)

Presea: Marina

Lucy: que le sucede a Marina?

Anais: debe de ser algo muy malo para que haya tomado una decisión tan apresurada como esa? (inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver al mago quien se encontraba en completo silencio y con la cabeza baja, de repente dijo unas palabras que los dejaron fríos a todos)

Clef: nos quedaremos en Mundo Místico para la boda de Marina, después de que esta pase, regresaremos a Céfiro (dicho esto se fue del comedor)

Paris: pero que le pasa a ese tonto????

Latís: entiéndelo, se debe sentir peor que nada, nadie esperaba esa noticia

Ráfaga: realmente no se sabe quien mas tonto, realmente no se a que están jugando esos dos

Lucy: Marina, como puedes hacer esto?

Latís: no te pongas triste Lucy

Anais: nos hicimos grandes amigas en la torre de Tokio, conocimos Céfiro y luchamos juntas por el, hemos sido testigos del sufrimiento de Marina y hemos compartido con ella alegrías y tristezas, es nuestra amiga, nuestra hermana y nos duele que vaya a destruir su vida de esta manera

Paris: Anais

Lucy y Anais: discúlpenos (se van las dos)

Caldina: mis niñas

Presea: son muy unidas, les afecta mucho lo que le pase a la otra

Ascot: ya me canse de esta actitud esos dos me van a oír!!!!!

Caldina: yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, vamos (salen en dirección a las habitaciones y los demás los siguen hasta que se detienen en la habitación de Marina)

TOCK TOCK

Ascot: Marina, soy yo, Ascot, ábreme

Marina: (con la voz algo ahogada) vete Ascot, no quiero hablar con nadie

Caldina: vamos niña abre

Marina: váyanse!!!!!!

Ráfaga: será mejor irnos

Paris: si se oye enojada

Presea: probemos con Guru Clef

TOCK TOCK

Latís: Guru Clef???

Clef: no quiero hablar con nadie Latís

Paris: ábreme o tiro la puerta!!!!!!

Ascot: Paris, cálmate

Ráfaga: Guru Clef, necesitamos hablar contigo (de repente se abre la puerta de forma algo violenta y sale un mago muyyyyy enojado)

Clef: es que no piensan dejarme tranquilo????

Caldina: por que no nos escuchas?

Clef: que quieren??? Que me siga haciendo ilusiones donde no las hay???? Creo que ya esta todo bastante claro!!!!! Ella no me quiere y ya es hora de que yo también la olvide (parte muy enojado hacia la calle, lo que no es muy buena idea ya que el no conoce Tokio)

Paris: vaya que esta enfadado

Latís: nunca lo había visto así

Ascot: no fue muy buena idea salir, el no conoce la ciudad y se podría perder

Presea: ni modo, nosotros no podemos buscarlo por lo mismo, solo tenemos que esperar

En el cuarto de Marina

Marina: "ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás, lo siento por todos pero este es el camino que elegí, aunque me duela en lo mas profundo de mi alma"

Mientras con Clef

Clef: "por que Marina????? Por que???? Ojala que seas muy feliz porque yo tratare de serlo aunque no creo que lo logre"

Seguía caminado por las calles sin rumbo fijo y con solo una palabra o mejor dicho un nombre en la cabeza "Marina"

¿?: Clef???

Clef: Kai??? "justo con quien no me quería encontrar, pero el no tiene la culpa"

Kai: que haces por aquí a esta hora?

Clef: necesitaba pensar

Kai: dime, como esta Marina?

Clef: bien, supongo, como debería de estar???

Kai: no estaba muy bien esta tarde que hablamos, supongo que ya les conto del adelanto de la boda

Clef: (en un suspiro) si

Kai: no te vez muy animado

Clef: no te preocupes, no es nada, me alegro por ustedes dos

Kai: pues no lo parece

Clef:…………….

Kai: la amas?

Clef: (sorprendido) q…..que????

Kai: que si amas a Marina?

Clef: (sin evitar la sorpresa) por que me preguntas eso?

Kai: porque reconozco esa misma mirada tuya en mi, la mirada de un hombre que la ama

Clef:………….

Kai: no tienes que mentirme, aunque no te culpo, quien no la amaría

Clef: tienes razón, la amo, pero estas muy tranquilo, acaso no deberías de enfadarte porque estoy enamorado de tu prometida?

Kai: debería, pero no lo estoy, se nota que la has amado siempre o me equivoco?

Clef: así es, desde que la conozco…….no te ofendas pero me siento extraño hablando de esto contigo

Kai: no te preocupes, Marina sigue siendo igual de impulsiva que siempre no sabes la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me llamo esta tarde y me pidió que nos reuniéramos y mas aun cuando me dijo que quería adelantar la boda, realmente no se en que estaba pensando

Clef: deberías de alegrarte

Kai: Marina esta dolida, la conozco por eso quiere agilizar las cosas, no piensa muy bien lo que hace y la amo mucho, lo suficiente como para evitar que siga cometiendo mas errores

Clef: errores?

Kai: casarse conmigo………..voy a hacer un trato contigo

Clef: un trato????

Kai: tienes hasta el día de la boda para decirle que la amas sino lo haces me casare con ella

Clef: pero que estas diciendo? Si ella no quiere casarte contigo, porque crees que lo hará conmigo

Kai: tienes una opinión muy pobre de ti, estoy seguro de mis palabras, díselo, estoy seguro que te sorprenderás

Clef: pero yo…..

Kai: ella te corresponderá, recuerdas que te dije que ella siempre ha estado enamorada, esa persona eres tu

Clef: "será posible que sea yo? Será posible que ella me ame?"

Kai: ven te acompaño a casa, ya te dije lo que te tenia que decir y del trato, tu veras como actúas (Kai dejo a Clef en la casa, se despidió de el y se marcho)

En la residencia

Paris: casi no llegas

Clef: necesitaba aclararme

Latís: y lo hiciste?

Clef: no lo se, estoy peor de confundido que antes

Ráfaga: y eso?

Clef: me encontré con Kai

Paris: en serio???? Y que paso???

Clef: sabe que estoy enamorado de ella y me dijo que si no se lo decía antes de la boda, se casaría con ella, de lo contrario se hará a un lado

Latís: eso es lo mejor que te ha pasado

Clef: ni tanto, no se como hablar con ella, a pesar de lo que hable con el sigo temiendo al rechazo

Paris: al menos ya es algo

Clef: y Marina? Creo que hablare con ella

Ráfaga: no es recomendable

Paris: esta encerrada en su cuarto y no ha salido desde entonces, no quiere hablar con nadie y ni siquiera le abrió la puerta a Ascot, esta enfadada y yo creo que ya se debió de haber quedado dormida

Latís: pensabas decírselo?

Clef: no lo se, aun no estoy listo, debo pensarlo

Ráfaga: como quieras, solo recuerda que tienes una semana

Clef: lo se, y los demás?

Latís: ya están descansando, deberíamos de hacer lo mismo

Todos: si

Al día siguiente Marina se levanto temprano y se fue a mirar el vestido para la boda y cuadrar los últimos asuntos acompañada de Caldina y de Presea ya que Lucy y Anais estaban enfadadas con ella por lo que iba a hacer. Por otro lado Clef no se había atrevido a hablarle a Marina, ni siquiera era capaz de mirarla a la cara, no le cabía en la cabeza lo dicho por Kai. Paris y Latís, salieron con sus respectivas novias mientras trataban de arreglar la situación y Ascot y Ráfaga se quedaron acompañando al mago. Así paso el primer día de la semana de plazo para la boda, cuando parecía que Clef estaba dispuesto a decir algo a Marina, esta simplemente lo evitaba, realmente no era capaz de verlo ni mucho menos hablar con el hasta que no estuviera casada ya que no se permitía debilitarse y cambiar de opinión, cosa que Clef no había tomado muy bien y que había interpretado como rechazo.

Igualmente fueron los tres días siguientes, Marina salía con Caldina y Presea alistando todo o con Ascot y Kai y evitaba a Clef quien no se había decidido aun y parecía mas confundido cada día debido a las actitudes de Marina. La boda cada día estaba mas cerca.

CONTINUARA…………….


	9. Fiesta, Discusion y Declaracion

Hola, perdón por la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada y por favor no me maten, sabrán a que me refiero al final del capitulo, por cierto gracias por leer y gracias por sus comentarios.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 9**

La semana se paso volando ya solo quedaban dos días para la boda, los últimos dos días para tratar de arreglar todos los problemas. Lucy y Anais seguían enfadadas con Marina y esta no hacia nada por arreglarlo, no había querido ver a Guru Clef ni aceptaba los concejos de Ascot ni de Caldina. El mago se canso de los desplantes de Marina y dijo que ya no seguiría mas detrás de ella, la tensión entre todos era muy fuerte. Una mañana Lucy y Anais regresaron a la casa de Marina.

Paris: Anais, volviste

Anais: si, Paris, ya era hora

Latís: deberían arreglar las cosas entre ustedes

Lucy: a eso vinimos

Anais: donde esta Marina?

Ráfaga: arriba, con Caldina y Presea probándose su vestido

Lucy: iremos a hablar con ella (así las chicas subieron a la habitación donde se encontraba la futura novia)

Anais: Marina?

Marina: chicas!!!!!!!

Lucy: nos alegra verte

Marina: a mi también no podemos, estar así para siempre

Caldina: si es mejor que se arreglen, no me gusta verlas peleadas

Anais: discúlpanos por nuestra actitud

Lucy: si tú decidiste esto nosotras no debemos intervenir en tu decisión

Marina: discúlpenme a mí por no tomarlas en cuenta pero deben entenderme

Anais: lo sentimos y respetaremos cualquier decisión que tomes

Marina: muchas gracias amigas, después de todo no podría hacer una boda sin mi madrina ni mi dama de honor

Lucy: como tu madrina déjame decirte, que ese vestido te queda increíble

Presea: parece una princesa

Marina: chicas, me están avergonzando

Todas: jajajaja

Marina: por cierto, ya esta todo listo, Lucy la madrina, Anais, Presea y Caldina mis damas de honor y Ascot me entregara en el altar (N/A: lo siento no se me ocurrió a quien mas poner)

Anais: me sorprende que ya este todo listo en tan poco tiempo

Marina: tuve que trabajar duro, pero lo logre

Lucy: no queremos parecer cansonas con lo mismo, pero es necesario que nos respondas: estas segura de esto????

Marina: chicas……yo…….yo……

Caldina: Marina

Marina: no, no lo estoy

Presea: entonces no lo hagas

Marina: no puedo echarme para atrás, ya es muy tarde, pasado mañana es la boda y no puedo hacerle esto a Kai

Anais: pero tampoco, te lo puedes hacer a ti misma

Marina: ya no se ni que pensar

Lucy: lo que tú necesitas es una noche de chicas!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marina, Anais y Presea: noche de chicas??????

Caldina: claro que si!!!!!!!

Lucy: has estado mu agitada con los preparativos y mereces un descanso, así que esta noche saldremos las 5 a divertirnos

Anais: no me parece mala idea

Presea: hace rato que no estábamos solo las 5

Marina: no estoy segura, no se

Lucy: vamos anímate, te vas a casar, no vas a ir a un velorio

Marina: no hay mucha diferencia

Todas:………………….

Marina: pero tienen razón, son mis ultimas horas como soltera y la pasare con mis amigas

Marina se cambio de ropa rápidamente ya que tenia el vestido de la boda y las 5 chicas bajaron muy animadas, hablando y riendo entre ellas, todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala al momento de que ellas bajaran y solo las observaron de forma extraña por su particular estado de animo

Ráfaga: que les pasa?

Ascot: por que tan animadas?

Caldina: porque nos vamos de fiesta!!!!!!!!!

Clef: fiesta?????

Presea: así es, fiesta y solo para mujeres

Latís: no me agrada la idea

Lucy: vamos Latís no seas así, mira que vamos a celebrar

Paris: celebrar????

Caldina: siiiiiiiii, las ultimas horas de soltera de nuestra niña

Ascot: Marina???

Anais: quien mas, ninguna otra se va a casar

Paris: creo que deberían divertirse

Latís: pero no me agrada que solo vayan las chicas

Ráfaga: si, no me gustan como las miran los hombres de esta ciudad

Caldina: vamos Rafi, sabes que nos podemos cuidar solas

Lucy: Latissssssssssssss por fa (con sus orejas y cola de gato)

Anais: ni creas que te voy a pedir permiso

Paris: por que eres tan cruel??

Marina: vamos, no se preocupen yo me responsabilizo por sus mujeres así que no se preocupen

Ascot: y quien se responsabiliza por ti???

Marina: yo de ti cierro mi boca

Ascot: jajajajaja al menos ya estas animada

Marina: no me molestes!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos: jajajajaja

Latís: esta bien vayan a divertirse

Chicas: si!!!!!!!!!!!!! (En eso Clef se acerca a Marina y todos quedan en silencio)

Clef: Marina?

Marina: dime

Clef: puedo hablar contigo cuando regreses?

Marina: "que hago? Que hago? No tengo excusa para negarme" esta bien

Clef: (sorprendido) en serio? "siempre me evita, pero bueno al menos lo conseguí"

Marina: claro, cuando regrese podemos hablar

Sin mas las chicas se fueron a su noche loca a un bar donde, convivieron, hablaron de sus amores, sus novios, mas que una se sorprendió al escuchar del lado romántico y dulce de Latís, se rieron del celoso de Paris y el sobre protector Ráfaga, cuando ya estaban bastante pasaditas de copas Marina empezó a llorar y a desahogarse por su amor por Clef, mientras las demás la consolaba y la calmaban, luego de eso siguieron bebiendo mas y disfrutando de la noche.

Por otro lado en la casa ninguno de los hombres podía dormir pensando en que a sus "indefensas" mujeres les había pasado algo, Latís, estaba apunto de despertar a todo Tokio para encontrar a su pequeña Lucy, Paris solo se imaginaba a Anais con otro chico, Ráfaga parecía calmado, conocía a Caldina pero sabia como se ponía cuando tomaba, cosa que le preocupaba un poco, Ascot trataba de calmarlos a todos y Clef estaba muy serio pensando en que estaba pasando en estos momentos que su Marina no llegaba además de que pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para su charla con su guerrera del agua ya que acostumbraba a empeorar las cosas cuando hablaba.

A eso como de las 2:30 de la mañana llegaron las chicas, muy alegres y desubicadas debido a las copas.

Caldina: HOLAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ráfaga: cariño, bebiste?

Caldina: solo un poquito

Ráfaga: si como no, mejor ven y te acuestas (Ráfaga se llevo a Caldina a rastras a la habitación ya que esta insistía en quedarse con sus "niños")

Lucy: Latís te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho……..

Latís: si Lucy, yo también te quiero, pero ve y descansa (cuando volteo a mirar pudo ver a una Lucy dormida recostada sobre otra dormida Presea quien se despertó cuando Latís levanto a Lucy en brazos para llevarla a una habitación, así que Presea que no se podía sostener del sueño también se fue)

Paris: Anais

Anais:………………

Paris: Anais, estas bien?????

Anais: Marina, escuchas eso???

Marina: si suena como si alguien hablara que raro (de repente las dos se empiezan a reír sin parar)

Ascot: y esta era la que se iba a responsabilizar por las demás???

Clef: no me imagine esto de Anais

Paris: Anais, ya vamos

Anais: si, mi príncipe, lo que tu quieras

Paris: º/////////////º (este solo la cogió de la mano y la dejo en una habitación para irse a la suya a descansar)

Clef y Ascot: Marina????

Marina: si?

Ascot: estas bien?

Marina: nunca me he sentido mejor en mi vida, hace mucho que no me sentía así jajajaja

Ascot: al menos esta riendo (en eso Marina se acerca despacio a Clef y lo abraza, haciendo que este se ponga nervioso)

Marina: Clef, hueles muy bien

Clef: º///////////////º Ma……Marina

Marina: sabes, estas mas apuesto que antes, ahora me gustas más

Clef: º//////////////º

Ascot: realmente a tomado mucho para que ese atreva a decirte esto, con lo orgullosa que es (en eso sintieron un ruido y vieron que Marina se durmió abrazando a Clef)

Clef: (con una gota en la cabeza) se durmió "no pude hablar con ella, será mañana"

Ascot: por favor déjala en su cuarto

Clef: º/////////º y….yo???

Ascot: si, tu, ya que no parece que te vaya a soltar, hasta mañana (se va)

Clef: (llevo a Marina a su habitación y la acostó en su cama pero antes de irse a descansar se quedo un largo rato contemplándola dormir y acariciando suavemente su cabellera, se veía tan hermosa, en ese momento para Clef, ella era lo mas maravilloso del universo) "es tan hermosa, no sabes cuanto te amo" (antes de irse se aventuro a besar suavemente sus labios y se marcho a su cuarto sin notar la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de la guerrera dormida)

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse todas amanecieron con una gran resaca que no se podían ni levantar, Lucy tuvo que llamar a sus hermanos y explicarle porque no había llegado a dormir y se tuvo que aguantar el sermón de sus hermanos por teléfono (N/A: pobre, la entiendo, con un dolor de cabeza así y oyendo gritos), Anais también llamo a su casa y se aguanto las conjeturas de su hermana Lulú, Caldina, no se levanto en todo el día de la cama y Presea parecía un zombi dando vueltas por la casa, Marina se había levantado hace horas pero no salió de su cuarto ni siquiera a comer.

Los chicos solo las miraban y las reprendían por eso, como hacían una cosa así si al día siguiente era el matrimonio de Marina, por lo menos ya estaba todo listo y podían descansar para el gran día que les esperaba mañana. Nuestro mago, no había olvidado que tenia una charla pendiente son la guerrera del agua así que dirigió a la habitación de esta.

TOCK TOCK

Marina: pase

Clef: hola

Marina: Clef????? Que haces aquí???

Clef: tenemos una conversación pendiente, no lo recuerdas?

Marina: si, claro, tu dirás "ahí no y ahora que hago???"

Clef: Marina, estas segura de querer casarte???

Marina: (soltó un gran suspiro) sabes, todos me han preguntado lo mismo

Clef: y que les has dicho?

Marina: que no, no estoy segura, pero lo hare

Clef: por que si no es lo que quieres?

Marina: porque ya es tarde

Clef: nunca lo es, nunca es tarde para ser feliz

Marina: lo es

Clef: por que siempre eres tan terca???

Marina: por que nunca aceptas lo que digo????

Clef: porque te equivocas siempre

Marina: (en tono de ofendida) oh!!! Discúlpeme señor perfección, se me olvidaba que el único que no se equivoca es el gran Guru de Céfiro

Clef: yo no estoy diciendo eso, por que cambias mis palabras? (y así comenzaron con sus acostumbradas peleas de niños)

Marina: no lo dijiste pero lo pensaste

Clef: y ahora lees la mente o que????

Marina: ese no es tu problema, yo veré que hago con mi vida

Clef: mi problema es que no piensas lo que haces

Marina: lamento ser tan poco inteligente para no estar a su altura gran mago

Clef. Eres una inmadura

Marina: si te parezco tan niña por que no te largas???

Clef: sabes, los años no te han ayudado a madurar, sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa, egoísta, orgullosa y ególatra de hace 5 años

Marina: y tu sigues igual de amargado, insensible, frio y solitario de siempre, no se como te soporto

Clef: yo tampoco se como puedo convivir bajo un mismo techo contigo

Marina: ah sí??? Entonces por que lo haces??? Por que me soportas??? Que haces aquí??? Por que pediste que hablara contigo??? Ah??'

Clef:………….

Marina: contéstame!!!!!!!!!!!

Clef: POR QUE TE AMO!!!!!!!!!

Marina: q………….que????

CONTINUARA………………………….


	10. Por fin felices

Aquí con el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, se acabo TT, me da pesar ya que de verdad me gusto mucho escribirla, gracias a todos los que la leyeron y me apoyaron en este fic, en especial a Tenshi of Valhalla y a Maat Sacmis que siempre me ayudaron y me dieron ánimos, espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos.

"" pensando

( ) Descripción de la situación

º////º Sonrojo

(N/A) notas de la autora

**CAP 10**

En el capitulo anterior quedamos en la discusión del mago de céfiro con la guerrera mágica del agua y una inesperada declaración.

Clef: sabes, los años no te han ayudado a madurar, sigues siendo la misma niña caprichosa, egoísta, orgullosa y ególatra de hace 5 años

Marina: y tu sigues igual de amargado, insensible, frio y solitario de siempre, no se como te soporto

Clef: yo tampoco se como puedo convivir bajo un mismo techo contigo

Marina: ah sí??? Entonces por que lo haces??? Por que me soportas??? Que haces aquí??? Por que pediste que hablara contigo??? Ah??'

Clef:………….

Marina: contéstame!!!!!!!!!!!

Clef: POR QUE TE AMO!!!!!!!!!

Marina: q………….que????

Clef: lo que escuchaste, no me voy a acobardar mas, ya he perdido mucho tiempo debido a eso, te amo Marina, siempre lo he hecho

Marina: Clef…yo (interrumpida)

Clef: déjame terminar por favor, te amo Marina y sentía que no podía guardarlo por mas tiempo, tenia que decírtelo aunque para ti no significara nada, aunque tu no sientas lo mismo, yo lo entenderé, al menos podre estar tranquilo porque te lo dije y lamento si con esto arruine tu boda, pero entiende que no lo soportaba mas (se da la vuelta para irse)

Marina: Clef, espera, no te vayas, siéntate a mi lado (lo cogió de la mano y lo sentó a un lado de ella en la cama)

Clef: Marina, yo….. (Interrumpido)

Marina: shhhh… ahora es mi turno de hablar Clef, yo…..yo siempre te he amado, siempre lo he hecho y aunque no podía creerlo o mas bien aceptarlo, ese sentimiento se hizo mas fuerte y mas claro en la segunda visita a Céfiro, ahí me di cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de ti, pero me dio miedo al rechazo y no te dije nada, ahora se que si lo hubiera hecho, no abríamos perdido tanto tiempo

Clef: (sorprendido por la declaración de la chica) entonces tu, sientes lo mismo que yo??

Marina: si, Clef, yo te amo mas que a nada ni nadie, desde hace tiempo y te aseguro que ese sentimiento no ha cambiado

Clef: Marina, estoy tan feliz, te amo y ahora puedo decirlo sin miedo ni preocupaciones

Marina: (con una gran sonrisa) se como te sientes, después de tanto tiempo puedo sentir esa felicidad y calidez que había perdido y todo gracias a ti

Clef: (se puso serio de repente): Marina, se que no soy nadie para pedirte esto, pero…. Por favor no te cases con Kai, no lo soportaría

Marina: (en un susurro) Kai "se me había olvidado" pero Kai ha sido tan bueno conmigo, que no se como hacerle eso

Clef: Kai sabe que no lo quieres

Marina: si, lo se, pero a el no le ha importado eso y ha seguido incondicionalmente a mi lado, me ha dado todo el cariño y amor sin recibir nada a cambio, el me ama demasiado y no se que hacer

Clef: por eso mismo, porque te ama, no le importa mas que tu felicidad y el sabe que no la tendrás casándote con el, te aseguro que estará mejor sabiendo que tu eres feliz aunque sea con otro º////º

Marina: pero…yo no se, te amo Clef y nada me gustaría mas que estar contigo, pero no se…Kai

Clef: º///////º Marina….. (Sacando un hermoso anillo de zafiros y diamantes de su bolsillo, toma la mano de ella) te casarías conmigo????

Marina: ………… "no lo puedo creer, esto es lo que he soñado toda mi vida, aun me parece imposible que este pasando"

Clef: (colocando el anillo suavemente en su dedo) y que dices, aceptas ser mi esposa???

Marina: claro que si!!!!!!!! (Se lanza a los brazos del chico y sin pensarlo dos veces le da un apasionado beso, que el gustoso correspondió)

Clef: me has hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo

Marina: y yo soy la mujer mas afortunada al tenerte a ti a mi lado

Clef: tenemos que hablar con Kai y los demás

Marina: si, primero, debo cancelar mi compromiso con Kai y luego hablaremos con los otros "espero que lo tome bien"

Clef: déjame ir contigo

Marina: no, esto es algo que debo de hacer yo sola, espérame y no tardo, mientras no digas nada

Clef: como quieras, pero antes de irte (la toma de la cintura ya la besa nuevamente)

Marina: (con una sonrisa) si sigues así no me voy a querer ir, espérame y luego seguimos (sale de la habitación)

Clef: (sonriendo) "por fin, mi vida esta completa"

En el piso de abajo, llega Marina y todos estaban reunidos un poco asustados por los gritos escuchados hace un momento, producidos por la pelea de Marina y Clef

Caldina: (que apenas se mantenía en pie (N/A: recuerden que todas tienen resaca XD)) mi niña estas bien???

Anais: si, escuchamos gritos hace un rato, esta todo bien?

Marina: (con una mirada seria): no se preocupen no pasa nada importante

Paris: apuesto a que Guru Clef y tú se estaban matando allá arriba

Marina: algo parecido ¬¬U

Lucy: a donde vas???

Marina: voy a salir un momento, regreso en un rato

Presea: recuerda que necesitas descansar, ya que mañana es un gran día

Marina: yo no me preocuparía por eso

Ascot y Latís: (que habían notado el pequeño detalle del anillo en el dedo de Marina y su inusual estado de ánimo, notaron inmediatamente que arriba no solo había ocurrido una pelea, pero si Marina no dijo nada, ellos tampoco lo harían)

Ascot: que te vaya bien, suerte

Marina: "como se dio cuenta???" gracias, nos vemos mas tarde (y se marcho en busca de Kai)

Paris: solo espero que las cosas no estén peores de lo que ya están

Latís: no nos preocupemos, ellos sabrán lo que hacen

Ráfaga: estoy de acuerdo, ahora querida, mejor ve a acostarte

Caldina: siiiiii! Ya no aguanto más!!!!

En cuanto a Marina, luego de un rato llego al edificio de la familia Oshima para encontrar en su oficina a Kai que al verla ya sabia lo que le esperaba.

Kai: (con una sonrisa tierna) buenos día Marina

Marina: "por que sonríe de esa forma??? Solo hace mas difíciles las cosas" buenos días, necesitamos hablar

Kai: claro, siéntate

Marina: (muyyyyyyy nerviosa se sentó) gracias, bueno….Kai….yo…quería…..pedirte…que…..bueno…yo…

Kai: quieres cancelar la boda no es verdad?

Marina: (sorprendida) que??? Como lo supiste???

Kai: por tu rostro

Marina: mi rostro???

Kai: sabía que cuando viera otra vez tu rostro alegre seria porque él te lo había dicho

Marina: tu sabias???

Kai: era algo muy notorio, el te ama, tu lo amas a el y por lo visto, el ya te lo dijo

Marina: ya veo…..Kai, yo realmente lo siento mucho

Kai: no te preocupes, hice la promesa de que si te lo decía, dejaría atrás la boda y a un lado mis sentimientos, para que tu fueras feliz a su lado y pienso cumplirla

Marina: muchas gracias por todo Kai, de verdad eres un hombre maravilloso, nunca te merecí

Kai: no te preocupes, lo único que importa ahora es que seas muy feliz

Marina: ya veras que un día encontraras a una chica que te amara como te lo mereces

Kai: ahora ve y no pierdas más tiempo del que ya ha pasado, yo me encargare de dar los avisos sobre la cancelación del matrimonio

Marina: (le da un fuerte abrazo a Kai y un beso en la mejilla) muchas gracias por todo (se va)

Marina llega lo mas rápido posible a su casa y se encuentra en la entrada con Lucy, Latís, Paris y Anais

Lucy: regresaste

Marina: si, a donde van?

Anais: a casa

Marina: todavía no, necesito dar un aviso importante así que entren a la casa

Lucy: pero….

Marina: AHORA!!!!!

Todos: si señora ¬¬U

Marina: Paris, podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a los demás

Paris: claro, pero de Guru Clef te encargas tú

Marina: eh?

Anais: ha estado todo el tiempo encerrado en su cuarto y no ha salido

Marina: yo voy por el

Todos: ok

Marina sube al cuarto de Clef y entra para encontrase al mago con una gran sonrisa mirando por la ventana

Marina: volví

Clef: como te fue??

Marina: tenias razón, ya todo esta arreglado

Clef: no sabes como me alegra oír eso

Marina: ahora ahí que darles la noticia a los demás, ven, nos están esperando abajo

Clef: claro

Cuando llegaron a la sala ya se encontraban todos allí reunidos esperándolos así que Marina se apresuro a hablar.

Marina: bueno, chicos, los reuní porque ahí un aviso muy importante que tengo que darles

Presea: que sucede???

Marina: se cancelo la boda

Todos: Que?????????

Marina: así como lo escucharon, ya no me voy a casar, por lo menos no con Kai

Lucy: eso es fabuloso Marina!!!!!!!

Anais: no pudiste tomar una mejor decisión

Ascot: por fin usaste la cabeza jajajajaj

Marina: (con un fondo de llamas a su espalda y con una mirada asesina) que dijiste?

Ascot: yo? Nada "ahora da mas miedo que antes"

Caldina: (abrazando a Marina) mi niña, que alegría

Marina: gracias, pero eso no es todo

Ráfaga: hay más?

Marina: va a ver una boda muy pronto

Paris: pero dijiste que no te ibas a casar

Marina: no con Kai………pero si con Clef

Caldina: QUE?????????

Lucy: te vas a casar con Guru Clef?????

Marina: (tomando la mano de SU mago) si, ahora estamos juntos y dentro de poco vamos a casarnos

Paris: vaya Guru Clef, ya era hora

Clef: por fin podremos ser felices

Ascot: les dije que todo saldría bien

Todos: MUCHAS FELICIDADES!!!!!!!

Después de esto Marina decidió que se iría a vivir permanentemente a Céfiro ya que no tenia nada que la atara a la tierra, además con el portal, Lucy y Anais podrían ir cuando quisieran a ver a Latís y a Paris y ella las podría ver.

En cuanto a las acciones y la compañía Ryussaki, Marina se las cedió a Kai y le dio su dinero a Lucy y Anais, ya que ella en céfiro no necesitaba nada de eso, un mes después Marina y Clef se casaron en una gran y hermosa boda llena de mucho amor que duraría por mucho tiempo, al año de esto Paris se caso con Anais, convirtiéndose esta en princesa de Céfiro y meses después se realizo el matrimonio de Lucy y Latís, después de tanto pelear Lucy con sus hermanos para que estos se convencieran de que ella amaba a Latís y el a ella.

Ascot se convirtió en el novio de una bella cefiriana que conoció y cuidaba a sus bestias, lo que cautivo el corazón del joven y en cuanto a Presea ella volvió a su casa en el bosque del silencio, donde empezó a salir con un joven de una aldea cercana. Caldina seguía muy feliz al lado de su Ráfaga y rodeada de todos sus niños como ella llamaba a las chicas del mundo místico y a los cefirianos.

Así se volvió a reescribir la historia de Céfiro una vez mas, dando paso a una nueva generación de paz y alegría.

FIN


End file.
